Christmas Carol
by Kataang9
Summary: I was thinking of making a Christmas Carol story about Toph, since i figured she would always have terrible Christmas's cause of her parents. Anyways, you all know the Christmas Carol stories, it all happens to Toph. It's rated T cause of...well, everything that happens in the Christmas Carol. I just see that story T-rated.
1. The Scrooge

It's that time of year. It's Christmas. The whole gang are spending this christmas in the south pole with Katara's and Sokka's friends and family. Everyone but Toph is excited for this time of year, not cause she can't really "see" where she's going upon standing on nothing but snow, but cause it's christmas and only bad things happen to her, cause of her parents.

Even though She's spending this Christmas with the gang, she's still the scrooge. Sokka and Suki are working on the christmas tree. Toph just starts rubbing on her barefoot. She's not really use to wearing thick boots.

"Ugh! I'm sick of not feeling where i'm going!" Toph says. "And i don't see how you and Sokka deal with wearing this boots 24/7"

"Well, we've lived here in our entire life. You get use to it." Toph just grunts while putting the boot back on. Katara wraps her arm around Toph and giving her a cheerful hug. "Oh Toph, come on. Christmas is coming tomorrow."

Toph just humphs and then walks off. Toph first brumps to a wall but then finds the door and walks through it. Zuko shows up just as Toph was leaving. Zuko sits right next to Katara.

"What's with Toph?" Zuko asks. Katara just raises her shoulders, telling Zuko she doesn't know. Zuko just shivers a little. "Man, I don't see how you and Sokka can get use to this cold."

"Well, we live here. And you live someplace where it's warmer then usual." Katara explains. Katara offers Zuko a cup of Eggnog. "So, how are you feeling about Christmas tomorrow?"

Zuko thinks for a moment. "I hope it'll be as well as I was told." Katara widens her eyes in confusion. "This is my fourth year celebrating christmas. I spent the other three in banishment."

Katara is surprised to hear that. "You don't celebrate christmas back in the fire nation?" Katara asks.

Zuko gives Katara an obvious look. "Can you imagine a christmas with my father around and as fire lord?" Zuko says.

Katara realizes what he means by that. "Good point."

Toph just kept walking away from the igloo, until Aang bumps into her while sledding on a penguin. Aang gets on his feet then notices Toph. Aang helps Toph get back on her feet.

"Sorry, Toph. Didn't see yea there." Aang says.

Toph widens her eyes hearing Aangs voice. "Oh, it's you, Twinkletoes." Toph just starts kicking the snow. "Man! This stinks being blind! I can't see where I'm going, I'm force to have a guide or an escort. It's like being home all over again!"

Aang gives an uneasy smile then rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sorry you're feeling that way Toph. But there's really nothing you could do down here to substitute as your sight since there's no solid ground for you to see on."

Toph just grunts. "Another year like this! I hate Christmas!" Toph says.

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Why would you say that? Christmas is wonderful!" Aang says cheerfully.

"Says you!" Toph says. "You didn't live with my parents while blind. Living a life like that would make you want to say humbug to christmas!" Toph gets in front of Aangs face, at least that's what she thinks for she's really staring at nothing. "And you know what! That's what I think of Christmas! So I'd say 'Bah Humbug' to it!"

Aang pokes on Tophs shoulder. "Uh, Toph. I'm over here." Toph widens her eyes realizing that then turns to face Aang. "And don't think like that this year. Your parents aren't around and we treat you like family...Do you get gifts when you were with your parents?"

Toph frowns then sighs at the thought of that. "Yes and no. I get gifts, but they're really stupid stuff that's all about safety. Like i really needed that junk." Toph says, kicking the snow.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aang says, walking back into the igloo. Toph walks up until she steps on something and it breaks. Aang turns around from hearing that sound. Toph reaches down by her feet and feels what is it. Some stick. Aang rushes to Toph and takes the stick. "Oh no! My glider!"

Toph gets worried then looks away. "Sorry, Aang."

"It's okay, Toph. You couldn't feel it." Aang says. Aang runs back to the igloo.

Later on, everyone gathers around by the campfire in the center of the village. Aang and Katara are next to each other, cuddling together for warmth. So is Sokka and Suki. Zuko just makes fire from his hands to warm up a little.

"Did everyone get their gifts for tomorrow?" Katara checks. Everyone but Toph chats in agreement. Everyone looks at Toph for an answer. "Toph? What about you?"

Toph just sighs in annoyance. "No." Toph says. Everyone is surprised to hear that. "I hate Christmas, why should I get gifts for everyone?"

"Well, each of us is giving you a gift." Suki explains. "So it would be nice if you do the same."

Toph just stands up. "Well, I don't care! For all I know, your gifts are gonna be pathetic! Just like my parents! I spent my last twelve Christmas being treated helpless and getting gifts that are only about safety and protection! Well guess what: ...I know it'll be the same this year, cause I'm not completely helpless thanks to this bitter tundra prison you call 'home'!" Toph yells. Toph starts at Zuko from between 'You' and 'home'.

"Uh...Toph. I'm not Katara or Sokka." Zuko explains. Tophs angry look turn into a surprised look.

"Sorry." Toph says. "Well...where you two are, you get the point." Toph just storms off. She makes her way to her tent, but first, she bumps into an ice wall, then some other villager. She moves in between and enters her tent.

Everyone just looks at each other. "I feel bad for Toph. Should we do something?" Sokka says.

"Nah. Leave her be." Zuko says. "I'm sure she'll cool down. If not, then the south pole will take care of that."

Toph just lays in her sleeping bag, grumbling words about Christmas, the way she's treated, the south pole, her parents. Toph just lays there until she slips into a deep slumber. All Toph would probably ever want from Christmas is to have a normal one like everyone else. But there's no way she could have one this year since she's as helpless as she was when her parents had control over her.


	2. Christmas Ghosts part I: Past

Toph is still asleep in her tent. Just then, a strange noise happens outside. Toph wakes up from hearing that noise. "What was that?" Toph asks, heading outside. Just then, Toph realizes something: She could see. Toph sees she's in the south pole. Toph is surprised. "I can...see? What's going on? ...Am I dreaming?"

Just then, a flash of light happens behind Toph. Toph turns around to see some ghost that looks like Katara. Toph backs up and falls on her butt into the snow. Toph nervously points at the ghost.

"Who...Who-who...Who are you?" Toph says.

"I am the ghost of christmas past." The ghost says.

Toph widens her eyes hearing that ghosts voice. "Whoa. You sound just like Katara...Is that who you are?" The ghost says nothing. Toph realizes she's not gonna get an answer. "So. What's going on here? Why is it I can see? And...what do you want from me?"

"I am here to take you on a journay." The ghost says. The ghost offers Toph a hand. Toph hesitates, but then takes the ghosts hand.

The ghost flies off, with Toph following her. Toph screams and gets a hard grip on the ghost as they fly off. Toph looks down, seeing how high they're going. "Oh man! And i thought flying was worse when I couldn't see." Toph yells.

The ghost flies into the skies. She flies towards the second star until they enter time and space. Toph becomes freaked out on the scene change. The ghost keeps on flying through time until they reached to end, on a christmas night in the earth kingdom.

The ghost lowers to the ground and lands somewhere in the market. Toph gets off of the ghost and feels dizzy. "Oh man...I think...I'm gonna be." Tophs mouth becomes full and then she barfs on the cabbage cart.

Toph ends the barfing and then collapses on the ground. The cabbage man walks up and yells at the sight of his cabbages. "GAH! MY CABBAGES!"

The ghost helps Toph stand up. Toph loses her balance at first then regains it. "So, what are we doing here?" Toph asks.

"We're here to see your childhood." The ghost says. Toph widens her eyes hearing that. Her childhood, the source of her hatred over Christmas.

The ghost takes Toph to her house. Toph wonders how they're gonna get inside, but then become surprised to see that they walked through walls. Toph and the ghost are in the living room of her house. Toph looks around, taking in what her house looks, until she sees a little girl.

"Who's that?" Toph asks.

The ghost gives Toph an obvious look. "Isn't it obvious? That's you, Seven years ago." The ghost says. "This was your first Christmas that made you miserable. The other years were fine cause you didn't have any personalities, such as hating your parents for treating you helpless."

Toph and the ghost watches little Toph siting down on a chair. Just then, Tophs parents arrives in the living room. "Merry Christmas, Toph." The Bei Fongs says.

Little Toph looks at her parents with only a little smile. "Merry Christmas, mom and dad."

Little Toph stands up and slowly, cautiously walks to her parents. Little Toph feels around her surroundings until she feels her parents. Little Toph gives their parents a hug. then her parents hugs her back.

Toph can just feel tears forming in her eyes, thinking about her parents that never loved her like this. Even after knowing her true powers in earthbending.

"Come on, Toph. Time to open your presents." Mrs. Bei Fong says. Little Toph cheers in excitement.

Toph watches herself open the presents, but becomes disappointed to real live her horrible moment. Little Toph opens the parents, only to feel they're not really what she thinks they are: A piece of a freedom. Instead, they are safety tunic, gloves, helmet, shoes and a blinded walking stick.

Moment later, Little Toph walks outside of her house with those things on, by force from her parents. "Why bring me here?" Toph asks. "I hate this moment! And you're making me relive it?"

The ghost closes her eyes. "I told you, I'm here to take you to see your childhood. To show you why you hated Christmas." The ghost forms a small light of energy in her hands and then it spreads. Toph becomes blinded from the light and covers her eyes.

The light fades and Toph takes a look around. She's at her house again, only this time, it's snowing. Toph can see the window opening and herself coming out of it. Toph can see she's much older then her other younger self.

"What's going on?" Toph asks.

Past Toph starts running away, She bumps into some objects while running off, hard to see when her feet are touching snow instead of solid ground. "This is three years ago, when you ran away and became the Blind Bandit." The ghost explains. "You ran away from home because you couldn't take another Christmas with your selfish parents."

Toph can see herself run away out of sight. But Toph becomes confused. "So...What you're trying to show me is that I meant to hate Christmas so I could become a better earthbender?"

The ghost just shakes her head. "No. I'm only part of what we're trying to teach you." Toph widens her eyes hearing that, 'part'? There are others? "I'm afraid this is all I can show you. Wait for my friend...he will come."

The ghost takes out a handful of powdered dust and blows them onto Toph. Toph becomes very sleepy and is out like a light.


	3. Christmas Ghosts part II: Present

Toph lays asleep in her bed in her old house. Toph instantly wakes up with a scream escaping from her mouth. Toph pants heavy then calms down. "Oh...It was just a dream." Toph takes a moment to realize something:

She can still see, only she's not in the south pole, she's in an earth kingdom room. Not just any room, there's a banner with a flying boar. Toph widens her eyes, she's in her house. Did her parents capture her when she was knocked out. But to her, it only felt like a minute.

Toph gets out of her bed and walks down the hallway. "Mom? ...Dad?" Toph yells. No answer. Toph walks into the living only to see it's empty. Just then, she sees Aang setting up an angel heirloom on the top of the tree.

Aang hops down from the ladder and sees Toph. Toph takes a close look at Aang. "Wait a minute...bald, arrow tattoos...You're Twinkletoes, aren't you?" Toph asks.

Aang just shock his head. "Not really. I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." The ghost says. "I'm here to show you the mistakes you've made in the present."

Toph just crossed her arms. "The only mistake there was in my present was Aang and Katara taking me to the south pole where I COULDN'T see."

The ghost just gives Toph a glare. "This isn't funny. We must hurry on, I only have a few hours to live." The ghost says. Toph widen her eyes hearing that. the ghost opens a patrol and takes Toph through it.

Toph can see a scene change after crossing the patrol. She's back at the south pole, where she's having her conversation with Aang.

Present Toph just grunts. "Another year like this! I hate Christmas!" Present Toph says.

Aang is surprised to hear that. "Why would you say that? Christmas is wonderful!" Aang says cheerfully.

Toph takes a look at the ghost and noticed he's grown a beard. "Hey. Are you getting older?" Toph asks.

The ghost looks at Toph. "Yes, I told you, I only have a few hours to leave." The ghost says. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Present, so i die by the end of the day."

Toph widens her eyes hearing that. "I know puberty isn't pretty, but this is ridiculous!"

Toph pays back attention to the coversation. "And don't think like that this year. Your parents aren't around and we treat you like family." Aang says. "Do you get gifts when you were with your parents?"

Present Toph frowns then sighs at the thought of that. "Yes and no. I get gifts, but they're really stupid stuff that's all about safety. Like i really needed that junk." Present Toph says, kicking the snow.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aang says, walking back into the igloo. Present Toph walks up until she steps on something and it breaks. Aang turns around from hearing that sound. Present Toph reaches down by her feet and feels what is it. Some stick. Aang rushes to Present Toph and takes the stick. "Oh no! My glider!"

Toph gets worried then looks away. "Sorry, Aang."

"It's okay, Toph. You couldn't feel it." Aang says. Aang runs back to the igloo.

Toph loks at the ghost. "What's the whole point of this?" Toph asks.

"You once said you don't want to give anyone gifts." The ghost says, Toph nods at the ghost. "Well..." The ghost snaps and a flash of light did a scene change. Toph notices the ghosts bearded hair is getting longer and is starting to turn gray.

Toph can see she's with everyone by the campfire. "This is after you stormed off." The ghost says. "Your friends are talking about you after what you said, even to Katara and Sokka."

Aang just sadly looks at his glider. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your glider, Aang." Katara says. Aang gives Katara a sad look, then forms a little smile. Katara takes Aangs broken glider. "Here. Let me see if I can fix it."

"Honestly, why does Toph have to be such a scrooge?" Sokka says. Toph widens her eyes to see which person was Sokka.

"She maybe a scrooge, but I just see her selfish cause she won't hand out gifts for the rest of us." Zuko says.

"Yeah." Aang says. "I mean, each of us is giving her a gift. It would be nice if she does the same for us."

Suki puts another log into the campfire. "Well, I think Toph needs a moment to cool down. I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow."

The ghost and Toph looks at each other. Toph just sits down on the snow then sighs. "Your friends are doing a nice thing for you and for each other. But you aren't doing the same for them." Toph doesn't really answer. "You wouldn't even bother to do something about Aangs glider, even after you broke it."

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Toph says. "I mean, I couldn't feel any vibrations while I was blind."

"Yes, it was an accident." The ghost says. "But it would still be nice to give Aang a gift. Like fix his glider." Toph just turns away from the ghost. The ghost opens a patrol and pulls Toph towards it.

The patrol takes them to a strange dark room. Just then, the ghost gets older and gets on his knees, just as the stroke of twelve begins. _Ding!_ Toph becomes surprised to see this. "What's wrong?"

_Ding! _The ghost becomes weaker. "My time has come!" _Ding!_ "Tis is as far as I can take you." _Ding!_

"But...you can't leave me here!" Toph says. _Ding!_ "I need to get back to the south pole!"

_Ding! _"But we're not finished with you yet, Toph Beifong!" the ghost says. _Ding! _"My friend...he'll finish your journey." _Ding!_

"What is he gonna show me? How can I trust him?" Toph says. _Ding!_

"He's gonna take you to...the future!" The ghost says. _Ding! _"He's very wise...he'll show you the truth!" _Ding!_ "Take care...Toph Beifong...Farewell."

_Ding! _The ghost draws his last breath and his corpse collapses. His corpse turns into dust and blows away. Toph is afraid of seeing that. But most afraid of what's happening now. Her future. Knowing what will happen in the future is everyone's worse nightmare.


	4. Christmas Ghosts part III: Future

Toph stands in worried. The past, then the present. And now, her future. What awaits her so? Toph sees an opening and walks towards it. Toph walks outside and she sees a huge city. Toph turns around and sees a giant statue of avatar Aang.

Toph turns back to the city. What is this place? What it have to do with Aang? Just then, a misted breath hits Toph. Toph can see its chills. Toph turns around to see a hooded figured with his face shrouded in shadows.

Toph becomes nervous seeing this figure. Toph nervously points at the figure. "A-a-a...Are you the...Ghost of Christmas...future?" The figure doesn't say anything, or make any signs of movement. Toph gets on her knees in front of the figure. "Please...tell...what does my future hold?"

The ghost stands there for a moment, then puts a hand on Tophs back. Toph gets back on her feet. The ghost and Toph takes a walk, only they walk through a strange portal. They walk for a moment until they arrive somewhere on the streets of the city. Toph looks up to see some police station.

Toph sees there's a statue of some woman in her twenties. Toph can tell that it's her. "What is this? ...Is this my place?" The ghost doesn't say anything, only he walks to the station. Toph follows the ghost. The ghost stands in front of a window and points inside. Toph takes a look inside to see a blinded women. Toph can see that women is her, several years older.

Future Toph is working on some papers. When some metalbender officer arrives. "Uh, chief Beifong?" The officer asks.

"What is it?" Future Toph asks.

"Well. Katara called, she wants you to come celebrate Christmas with her." The officer says. "She's been upset about what happened to Avatar Aang, so she wants you to come."

"Well, Bah Humbug to her! I hate Christmas!" Future Toph says. "And why hasn't she gotten over what happened to Twinkletoes? She needs to man up! Or women up in her case."

Toph becomes surprised to hear that. She would never go that far, even hurting Katara, her best friend. "What's wrong with Katara? What's happening?" Toph asks the ghost. The ghost slowly points towards something from a distance. Toph sees a small air temple in the middle of an island.

Moments later, Toph and the ghost makes it to the island. Toph walks up to a window and takes a look inside. She can see Katara broken down on a chair, crying. She's crying like there's no tomorrow. Toph feels heart broke to see Katara like this.

"Why? ...Why did he had to die?" Katara says. Toph widens her eyes. Aang dies? That's horrible, even since he's the last airbender. Just then, a young boy in an airbender uniform walks by. The boy is holding a bouquet of flowers. The boy stands in front of Katara. Katara stops crying for a moment and looks at the boy. After a minute, she smiles and lifts the boy onto her lap, then give him a lovely hug. "You remind me so much of your father." Katara whispers. "I love you, Tenzin."

"I love you too, mom." Tenzin says.

Toph turns around and walks away from the window. Aang is dead, Katara is upset about it, and Aang dies while his son was still young. He's probably an airbending master since he has his tattoos.

Toph turns to face the ghost. "Who...What happened to Twinkletoes?" Toph asks.

The ghost opens a patrol. Toph looks at the patrol then walks through it. The ghost follows her and the patrol closes. Toph sees arrived in some graveyard on a snowy day. Toph widens her eyes in nervousness, why is she here?

Just then, she sees and old women walking by. She knees in front of a grave and places the flowers on them. Toph reads the engraving on the tombstone. "Avatar Aang" Toph then realizes who that woman is: Katara.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." Katara says. "But...you can't really blame her for killing you...even on a her Christmas mood." Toph is afraid to hear that, wondering who's the one that killed Aang. "But...everything's all better. Your son has kids now...and they're all airbenders. Reforming the air nation is going well, thanks to him." Katara gets back on her feet. "I'll see you later, Aang."

Katara walks away. Toph looks at the tombstone. She can't believe everything going on. Toph then looks back at the ghost. "Who...who was the one that killed him?"

The ghost moves out of the way and points to a tombstone, with snow covered on the engraving. Toph walks up to it and gets on to her knees. the ghost stands behind Toph. Toph slowly wipes away the snow. "T" ... "O" Toph can feel her heart raising at what the engraving will say. "P" ... "H" Toph widens her eyes, then quickly wipes away the rest of the snow. She's afraid of this: "Toph Beifong." It was her...she killed, Aang. Her best friend and student. Why would she do such a thing?

Toph turns around to face the ghost, with tears in her eyes. "Spirit...why...why would I do this?" Toph asks. The ghost doesn't do anything. Just then, a bolt of fire appears on his hand and shoots it on the grave of Tophs tombstone. All the dirt vanishes and shows a deep pit.

Toph looks down and then slips. Toph grabs hold of a branch and hangs for her life. Toph looks up to see the ghost looking down at her. "Please! ...Help me!" Lightning strikes. Toph saw something in the ghosts face. Something...familar. The ghost shoots more fire and it burns the very bottom of the hole. Toph fixes her eyes on the ghost. As lightning strikes, she sees it: A scar. Shoots fire, has a scar...only means one thing. "Zuko? ...Is that you?"

The ghost doesn't do anything, just kept watching Toph. "Please! Don't do this to me! ...I beg you!" The ghost shoots another fireball, only it hits part of the branch. The branch starts burning and breaking. Toph becomes worried about this. "Please, Zuko! Spare me! I'll change! ...I promise! Don't do this!" The ghost just stands there, doing nothing but watch. "Please! Tell me...how did I kill Aang? ...Why did I do it! Tell me! ...Spare me! ...Please! I'll do anything!"

The branch branch breaks further, until it snaps. Toph starts falling further. She sees the fire getting closer. Toph closes her eyes and cowers, waiting for the fire of death to consume her. But when she hits the ground, she doesn't feel any fire.


	5. Christmas Spirit

Toph just lays on the ground, breathing nervously and heavy. The last thing she saw was that she's falling to her doom. Yelling at the ghost to spare her life, begging even. A few moments later, Toph wakes up from her fears and feels her surroundings. Snow. She thought her plummeting would be searing, fiery pain. But instead, it's a cold, frosty comfort.

Toph sits up, and then starts blinking her eyes. Toph closes her eyes then wipes them. After opening them, she waves her hand in front of her face. She's blind again. Toph sighs in relief, the whole thing was just a dream. But Toph knows it's more then just a dream, it's a lesson. After the way she treated her friends, and she soon will in the future, she'll regret it.

Toph listens closely to hear Sokka talking to someone. "Katara."

Toph takes a look outside to see what's going on, only she realized that she's blind again and she can't "see" anything under all this snow. "Katara, wake up."

Katara wakes up and sees Sokka. "Hey, Sokka." Katara says. Katara stretches. "I need...to finish Aangs glider."

"Do it in the morning." Sokka says. "It's one o'clock and it's freezing cold. Come on."

Katara sighs and sets Aangs broken glider aside. "Ok." Katara gets up and walks into an igloo with Sokka. Toph widens her eyes hearing the conversation.

"It's one o'clock?" Toph asks. "Then...there's still time." Toph runs out of the tent, but strikes on an ice log. "Oh right. Can't feel my way around here."

Toph gets back on her feet and takes slow steps, feeling around her surrounds, like she did when she was little. Toph was away from the campsite then makes a shout out for Appa. "Appa!? ...Appa!?"

Appa gives a low growl when he stands behind Toph. Appa gives Toph a big lick. Toph falls Appa and realizes it's him. Toph climbs onto Appa and onto his seattle. "Come on boy. There's no time! Take me to the earth kingdom!" Toph says. "Yup yup! Or Yip yip. Whatever, take off!"

Appa gives a low growl and then takes off. In the morning, Katara walks into the igloo by the christmas tree. Katara sits next to Aang and hands him his broken glider. "I'm sorry, Aang. I couldn't fix your glider."

Aang looks at Katara and takes the glider. "It's okay. I'm sure you did your best." Aang says, smiling at Katara. Aang notices a big rip on the back of Kataras winter coat. "There's a rip on your coat."

Katara takes off her coat and takes a look at the rip. "Yeah. I guess it happened when I was working on your glider." Katara gives a little shiver, then Aang wraps his arms around her, trying to warm her up.

Suki walks into the group with her gifts. "All right. Time for the gift exchanged." Suki says. Suki notices something. "Wait, where's Toph?"

Everyone looks around. "I don't know." Zuko says. "But maybe we should start without her. Don't want her yelling at us again."

Suki sets gifts for Toph aside. Everyone opens their gifts, and each of them was amazed.

Aang got a warm snow hat from Sokka, a golden necklace with an air nation insignia from Katara, Air monk robes from Zuko and an airbenders flute, like the one his father and teacher, monk Gyatso use to have.

Katara got a diamond ring from Aang, she loved it and gives him a kiss for it, a painting of her mother from Sokka, it's lousy, but she still loved it. A lovely water tribute dress from Suki and a silver necklace with a snowflake attached from Zuko.

Sokka got a wolf warriors helmet from Aang, warriors boots from Zuko, a mistletoe kiss from Suki, and a new fishing pole from Katara.

Suki got new Kyoshi make-up from Katara, silver fans with spike blades on the end of the sticks from Sokka, a panted banner of Kyoshi from Aang and a couple for a free spa treatment at the fire nation palace spa from Zuko.

Zuko got the dragon egg gemstone from Aang, a winter coat from Katara, a pack of tea ingredients from Suki and a blade sharpener from Sokka.

Everyone just sits down, hugging and thanking each other, until they hear Appa growling outside. Everryone rushes outside and sees Appa flying in. Appa lands and Toph hops off of Appas seattle.

Everyone runs up to Toph with concern. "You left the South pole? With Appa?" Aang asks.

"Yeah." Toph admits. "Listen, I'm sorry about how I behaved yesterday and...well, I wanna make it up to you all." Everyone looks a little confused. Toph climbs back on Appas seattle. "I have gifts for you all." Toph feels around the gifts and grabs one of them. "For twinkletoes here."

Toph looks down over the seattle with her sightless eyes. Aang stands on Appas side. "Down here, Toph." Toph smiles from hearing Aang and drops the gift down to him. Aang moves aside and unwraps it. Aang first see it's a stick, then opens it. "Wow! It's a new glider!" Aang smiles and then closes the glider. "Thanks, Toph."

Toph gots back to the pile and takes the next gift she feels. "Katara. For you."

Katara stands beside Appa and catches her gift. Katara unwraps her gift and is amazed at what is it. "Wow. A new winter coat!" Katara unfolds the winter and quickly puts it on. Katara hugs her self, feeling the softness and the warmth. "It's really soft and warm. thanks, Toph."

Toph takes the next gift and feels which is it. "Ok. Sokka, you're next."

Sokka nexts next to Appa and catches his gift. Sokka quickly unwraps his gift and screams with glee what is it. "No way! It's my space sword!" Sokka takes a fighting stance and then starts swinging the sword around. Everyone just stares at Sokka awkwardly. "Thanks a million, Toph. How did you find it?"

Toph gives Sokka an obvious look. "It's a metal sword impaled to the earth ground. I can feel it miles away." Toph grabs the last gift. "Suki, I have yours."

Suki stands beside Appa and catches her gift. Suki unwraps it and gasps seeing it. "No way! It's a pearl necklace!" Suki takes the necklace out of the box and puts it on. "Thanks, Toph."

Zuko stands beside Appa. "Hey, Toph. What about me?"

"I haven't forgotten you." Toph says. "Come on up here."

Zuko climbs up on Appas seattle, and sees what his gift is: His mother. Zuko widens his eyes in surprise. "Mom?"

"Hello, Zuko." Usra says. Usra opens her arms and Zuko leaps into them. They hug for a moment until Zuko disbands and faces Toph.

"How did you found her?" Zuko asks.

"I asked your father." Toph explains.

"How did you get him to talk?" Zuko asks.

"Oh, a girl has her ways." Toph says, thinking back. In the cage, Toph metalbends the bars apart and turns them into spikes. Toph traps Ozai in an earth cone and aims the spikes towards him. Toph gets in front of Ozais face. "All right, loser lord! I want to know where Zuko's mother's name and where she is. AND I WANT IT NOW!" Ozai makes a scared look that shows he's wetting himself.

Zuko, Usra and Toph hops off of Appas seattle. Toph explains everything that she's experienced in her dream. Everyone thinks she was crazy but they accept it, since it gave Toph a change of heart about Christmas.

Everyone goes back into the igloo and Toph opens up her gifts. Aang's not really a gift wrap since it's really a field of solid ground and made out of some earth me brought from another island. Katara got Toph a warm blanket that blocks out the cold. Sokka got Toph a bucket of rocks for her to earthbend to keep her occupied. Suki got Toph an earth kingdom dress about her size. Zuko got Toph a bejeweled fire nation tiara.

Toph really loves the gifts, and for once, they don't have anything to do about safety for a helpless little blind girl. Everyone gathers around the hristmas and starts singing some christmas songs.

This has become the best Christmas ever for Toph.


End file.
